Darjeeling
by lhbaghead
Summary: There are reasons Kanda doesn't like coffee and one of them is this: if coffee had a persona, it would be Allen Walker. Yullen


Hello, all you readers who are bothering to read this .

That is all I have to say besides no, the characters are not mine, and this is Yullen, with sex and swearing and all thae bad stuff that makes life so good. Read on .

--

There are reasons why Kanda doesn't drink coffee.

One, it makes him edgy; paranoid. The shadows that sit in the corner of the room rise up in his peripheal vision, and every time Lavi makes an exagerrated gesture, his hands go lightning-quick to his sword, as if he were fighting Akuma on a dark battlefield.

Two, it makes him slow afterwards- his eyelids get heavy and they seem to droop; he can barely keep his eyes open. He doesn't know if it's because he's used to the calming sensation of tea threading through his veins like his very own blood, but the slick sludge of coffee beans seems to slow him down afterwards- as if it was the slow train to China itself.

Third, it makes him feel childish- you have to slurp coffee, his mind keeps telling him. It's not like tea. Tea is refined and calming like the horizon; Coffee is wild and brash like the afternoon sun.

Then there's a fourth reason which incorporates all of the above.

If coffee had a persona, it would be incarnated into Allen Walker- brash, brooding, fun but with a dark side. He can't even describe it, but in his mind it goes like this: If he is tea, Allen is coffee.

--

It all starts out because Allen is on coffee duty during the move to new headquarters and Kanda is in the training room, on break from sorting through dusty boxes and putting anything of worth into new ones.

Of course the idiot would bring everyone coffee- he's just that type of person. So he is only slightly surprised when the white haired boy- who has longer hair from an accident involving one of Komui's concoctions- brings him a lone mug, set on a tray that could hold nine cups easily.

As soon as he sees it, he scowls. "Get that coffee out of here. There's not supposed to be any food or drink in the training room." Which is actually complete bull shit- he's just trying to come up with reasons to get Allen out of there. He doesn't want coffee stains on the traditional tatami mats, anyway.

Allen just smiles brightly with a twitch to his lips- _idiot_, Kanda will always think- and sets the tray down on the raised floor, settling down with it. It's a long process that requires him to move into twenty different positions to get comfortable, and Kanda realizes with dread forming in his spine that the bean sprout is intent on staying here for at least a little while.

"It's yours." He finally says, after settling on hooking one foot under the knee hanging over the edge, hands settled behind him to support his weight. "You get rid of it, if you want."

Even the rude words seem polite coming from the boy, so Kanda just scowls and turns his back, uttering a 'Don't bother me' before settling into a routine of physical endurance.

It is in his fourth rep of fifty in doing push ups with only one knuckle that he looks up, fighting not to get pissed at the idiot that is still there- the one who has been taking quick slurps of what is apparently _his _coffee.

That is when he notices that the man with the braid and the Indian markings isn't there with Allen, shadowing him and watching him with his narrowed eyes. He grunts as he sits up, sitting in the seiza position for a three minute break.

It takes him a quick sweep through his brain, but he finally settles on the name of Allen's shadow. "Where's Link?"

Allen's smile is frozen on his face, he swears- Kanda won't admit it, but it bothers him slightly, like how one knows something is off when they enter a house that has just been robbed. "He's elsewhere."

Kanda snorts and unfolds, getting ready to do another fifty push ups with his other knuckle. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

And Allen, who is usually talkative and explanitory and the kind of person Kanda will always hate, just shrugs, and then outright takes a sip of _Kanda's _coffee.

"Get that coffee out of here." He finally says, unable to shake that wrong feeling.

Of course, the bean sprout just smiles and he just shrugs, not feeling up for a fight today.

--

The next day finds them in the same spot- one cup of coffee, one alone Allen, and one annoyed Kanda.

He is practicing meditation exercises when he hears a loud slurp from his right and he breaks out of his trance, zeroing in on the slight figure of Allen fucking Walker.

"Stop drinking my damn coffee." He hisses, eyes narrowed. "Or I'll cut you up."

Allen just snarks at him and takes another sip before setting it down, pushing it away from him and a little towards Kanda. "Maybe if you actually drank it, I wouldn't."

Kanda just sneers and gets up, stomping over to the place where his coffee and the boy sits. He braces himself before grabbing the cup and gulping it down in two, straight gulps- he can feel his Adam's apple, bobbing hard against his throat. When he all but throws the cup down, he catches the other's eyes intent on his face. He sneers again.

"There." He states. "Now get out of here. Aren't you supposed to be doing something other than watching me?"

He goes to sit down, but catches the sight of Allen licking his lips- it stalls him briefly, briefly enough for Allen to get a word in.

"I don't have anything to do." He says, truthfully, and if those words were from anyone else but Allen Walker he would have believed them.

--

Today, he has his hair up fully and in a tight bun- he doesn't even have the tails hanging on the sides of his face.

It has been a few days since Walker has shown up, which has allowed Kanda to fully complete his routine, but he shows up today of all days. His gray eyes zoom in on his hair, and he scowls as he realizes Allen is fighting not to say something.

Knowing the idiot's want to belittle him would win out over his politeness, he scowls hard- any harder and his face would be stuck like that, Lavi would say. "Don't say a word."

And there is blessed silence for a few minutes- Allen settling down and Kanda finishing up his meditation exercises.

"... A... Bun?" Allen finally says, unable to complete a full sentence.

In a second Mugen is at Allen's throat and the coffee mug is spilt, which just puts Kanda in a worse mood- even if the tatami mats had been packaged the day before.

"Yes, a 'bun'." He hisses, grip tight. "Do you have a problem, moyashi?"

Allen, never the one to know what's good for him, and never one to be afraid when he has a sword in his face and an angry Japanese man on the other end, just snerks. "You just look... Different."

And for some reason not really known, he frowns- the grip on Mugen is still knuckle-white tight, but he's on the defensive. "It doesn't get in the way as often. Now shut up before I kill you."

And then he withdraws, and starts practicing with his sword- it is within half an hour that his hair unravels and trails long down his back, moving in tandem with his thrusts and jabs.

He is interupted mid-swing of a complicated series of foot steps with a sigh and a quiet "Kanda?"

"What?" He says gruffly, aware he might have answered a little too quickly- the truth is, he's been hyper aware of the teen this whole time, knowing when he made to move a piece of stray hair or stretch his legs.

"I can put your hair up for you." He says simply, and he is suddenly old Allen again- talkative and pleasant, a little too nice. "When I was in France, I learned how to do tight braids for the men who worked in the field. It really helped-"

"Shut up." He says, and moves to take the hair tie out of the sweaty mess of black hair.

It snaps, as Kanda would have expected of it, the shitty thing it is, and lands on the floor two feet away. His hair cascades down his shoulders and neck, plasters to the column of his throat. He grunts, annoyed, and if he had been a lesser man he would have stared at the destroyed tie, affronted.

He whips around at the small chuckle from Allen and glares, wishing he hadn't set Mugen down for even the brief moment it took him to reach up and try to redo his hair.

It is a split-second decision before Kanda is stalking towards Allen, this time swordless and with out a hair tie. He chalks it up to the fact that his hair, though kept long, was annoying to practice with down. Even more so since he was already sweaty and it stuck to his skin unpleasantly.

"Hurry up, then." He says, sitting unceremoniously infront of the moyashi. He refuses to acknowledge the "Fine, don't say thank you." quietly uttered and is instead intent on thinking what he could do for practice to make up for lost time.

Then fingers are lacing through his hair, brushing out the tangles with gentle ease, and he turns his head to the side. "You don't have to brush it!" He practically grinds out. He's aware that this is a favor, on his part, so he tries not to be too terse.

Allen stares at him, affronted and slightly pouting. He's wearing a tank top, Kanda notices entirely on his own. This just serves to make him scowl deeper, which the white haired boy takes as more anger.

"It's easier this way." He says, frowning. "Now can you just turn around?"

Kanda just grunts and does what he says.

The process it takes to braid his hair is longer then he expected it would take- Allen pulls and tugs at his hair as gentle as he can, running broken fingernails along his scalp to gather more hair that falls, stubbornly, at his neck. Once or twice Allen accidently scrapes at his neck and he sits stiffly at attention.

By the end of it, though, he's more relaxed than he should be- half remembers times his mother would thread her long, elegent fingers through his hair as he slept.

When he reaches up to run his fingers along his scalp, he is met with a criss-crossing pattern that is tight against his head. He runs his fingers down the length and finds that his hair is shorter than it usually is, ending just below the knob of his neck. He also finds a ribbon tied in a bow tie at the bottom, and he finally turns around.

Allen's hair, which for reasons unknown still hasn't been cut, lays around his face, unsweaty and shining delicately. And Kanda, for reasons unknown, feels a little too aware of how pretty the other boy really is.

And it is in that second, where Kanda is entirely too aware of that fact, where Allen's lips fall on his and his mouth is pried open with a hot tongue. He blames it entirely on his fight instinct, but he pushes back with his mouth, his own tongue hot and slick against Allen's as they lap at each other's lips.

He goes to pull away but Allen follows him, bending his body so he ends up half-sitting in between Kanda's legs, half on them, sucking at his lips. His hands have somehow ended up gripping the boy's hips and he grunts as Allen's shifts on his thighs- feels what could be some of Allen's pent up energy.

When Allen pulls away, it's briefly, just a second long enough to mutter "Fuck, _Yuu_." before Kanda has them flipped over and he kisses Allen, hard, as the teen brings up one leg to wrap around his waist, heel pushing desperatly into Kanda's thigh as if to ground himself, somehow.

It doesn't really serve as a grounding because all it serves to do is make Kanda's hips jut forward to push into Allen. He grunts into the other's mouth and pushes forward again, and in the back of his mind he imagines that Allen visiting him, bringing him coffee, tying his hair up, couldn't have turned out any other way.

He grinds his hips against Allen's, and the gasp that practically falls out of the boy's mouth shoots straight down to his cock, a heat that Kanda hasn't ever really felt. It's only then that he acknowledges, really acknowledges, that he's hard, Allen's hard, and beneath him, and, fuck, the other boy is really fucking hot. Really.

Then Allen rolls his hips against his and he stops thinking altogether, because he isn't really smart in the first place.

Allen is fucking loud, though, something Kanda would have never expected- every roll of his hips produces a "Christ, Oh, Fuck." or his name, uttered in different ways. They kiss like they've been starving forever, and whenever they're not kissing Kanda is sucking, biting, licking at Allen's neck and Allen is whispering dirty things in his ear.

It is when Allen actually whispers "Oh, please, _fuck me_, Yuu." that he comes, embarrasingly, but that doesn't stop him from thrusting into Allen, anyway, breath hitching- in the throes of his own trainwreck of an orgasm, he brings his hand up and palms the other boy through his pants, hard. Allen makes a sound like he's dying a sweet death and comes, perhaps harder than he, because he shivers and shakes against Kanda, clutching his shoulder, rolling his hips up weakly to pull all he can from his orgasm.

Then Allen lifts up his head and kisses him again, sloppier than before- satisfied. Kanda tries not to think of how fucking tense _and_ relaxed he is, at the same time, and instead kisses back a little, nipping at the other's lower lip.

When they pull back, the white haired boy is panting slightly, as if they had just full out fucked on the floor of the empty training grounds. Kanda just grunts and averts his eyes, where they happen to land on the spilled coffee cup. Allen follows his gaze, breath still coming out in short gasps.

"I can get you some more, if you want." He says, finally, so Kanda just nods, even if he really hates coffee.

Once they untangle and Allen leaves, Kanda runs a hand over his hair and decides that he can't train in sticky pants, anyway.

He swears up and down that the feeling in the back of his stomach isn't guilt, just too much relaxation, as he leaves the training room and the still spilled coffee mug.

--

It is two days later when Allen shows up at his bedroom door, smiling, with a coffee cup- Kanda has finally figured out that the coffee is just a prerequisite for coming to see him.

"Sorry I didn't bring you more coffee the other day." He says in greeting, somehow breezing past Kanda into his room without his agreement. "Link... was done doing what he was doing, so I had to go help the others."

Kanda dryly translates that Link found him, but finds himself secretly glad that the other boy hadn't walked into the empty training room. Instead, to keep himself from analyzing anything else, he closes the door and crosses his arms, looking at Allen as he sets the coffee on the mostly empty night stand and himself on Kanda's bed. He refuses to see it as an invasion of his space.

"So you find it fit to bring coffee to my room, hours before we head out to new headquarters?" Kanda says, snorting. "Isn't everything put away? Where'd you even get the coffee?"

Allen just smiles his enigmatic smile, flits his hands a bit. His shirt is awfully short, Kanda realizes, because it even moves up to show a little sliver of skin at the tiny movement. "The science department still needs sustenance, and coffee is probably the only thing keeping them alive at the moment. I just thought you might want some."

"... I hate coffee." Kanda admits. His tone is still rough and the personal fact still slips out of his mouth like cement through a strainer. He's hard pressed to even give that much to Allen, but he feels he needs too. "I like tea better."

"Oh?" Allen says, fingers splayed on his mattress. "What kind?"

"Darjeeling." He admits, again, and almost hits himself for what he says next. "Remember that next time."

Allen pauses, eyes slightly bigger, before his smile widens, a sliver of teeth showing. Kanda can't help it when his body heats slightly.

"I will." Allen says, finally, before sipping the coffee on the night stand. He then gets up and moves towards him, standing infront of him in few strides. Kanda really wishes he had a bigger room.

Allen smiles sweetly at him before leaning up and pressing his mouth against Kanda's; and he presses back, allows his fingers to wrap softly around Allen's waist. His fingers meet bare skin and he was right about the shirt, that's for sure.

Allen disgustingly tastes like coffee- strong, brash against his mouth. Kanda licks Allen's lips to get rid of some of the taste and the other boy opens his mouth, where Kanda delves in and tries to get rid of most of it by licking his teeth, the top of his mouth, everywhere he can.

His hands tighten on the other boys hips and Allen's hands have come up to wrap around his neck, to play with his loose hair. He ends up moving so Allen is against the door and he is pinning him to it, one hand pressed against the wood and the other roaming under Allen's shirt as the other gasps into his mouth pleasantly. Allen's hands are carding through his hair, caressing, causing him to relax into the kiss even as his body becomes stiff with what he thinks must be want.

Kanda rolls his hips and then Allen gasps out "Bed, Kanda, fuck, _please_.", and they tumble to to it, Kanda pushing off Allen's shirt while trying to keep his mouth connected, desperatly, as Allen whimpers into his mouth. With a 'fump' they land on the bed, Allen trying to crawl on top of him and Kanda finally pushing off his shirt. Their cocks brush and Allen whimpers, practically crying 'fuck me' with every move of his hips, mouth, body.

Kanda bites his lip and Allen's hips jerk, hands going to Kanda's pants and undoing them with more finesse than he really should have at the moment. Allen's hands disappear under his pants and pull out his cock, stroking it, and Kanda pants hard, jerks his hips into it.

His own hands go to pull off Allen's pants and he practically rips them off, doesn't care when they catch on a slim ankle, and drags his hands up pale thighs, grabs Allen's hips and presses them to his; Allen stops caressing his cock and grabs his hand, smiling at him before taking two of his fingers and putting them in his mouth.

Kanda almost comes at the sight, he swears, because the boy is taking his fingers all the way up to his knuckle, face flushed, breathing hard out his nose, squirming in his lap. Kanda just watches, panting, until Allen takes his fingers out of his mouth and guides them to his ass, where he moans as Kanda presses them in after a second.

And then Allen is fucking himself on his fingers, gasping, moaning words Kanda thought would never come out of his mouth- "Oh, yes, Kanda, please, fuck, _yes_."- and his hand goes up to pump Allen's cock.

All to soon Allen grabs his hand, gasps at him to stop. Kanda looks at him, kind of offended, before Allen looks at him, still panting, eyes lidded, and says "Please, Yuu, fuck me?"

And Kanda doesn't need to be told twice. He takes out his fingers, still slick with spit, and spits on his hand, coating his cock before guiding it to Allen's ass, grunting as Allen practically slams himself down, moaning long and hard.

He thrusts up after a second, unable to control himself, watching the boy, and his world consists of Allen and only of Allen- Allen and his body, his face, his moans, pleas, noises, all asking him to take him.

They start a rythym, smoothly- Allen fucking himself on Kanda when he thrusts up, hips jerking, moaning at every thrust, every angle.

Allen slides down Kanda's thighs and moans, saying _Yuu_ like it's a feast of words, and the rythym, shit, it's the end of Kanda- he comes, hard and fast like last time, like it's the only way sex can end with Allen, and he actually moans out _Allen_ as he rides his orgasm, as Allen rides him.

His hand reaches up and wraps around Allen's cock again, and this time his hand is not batted away. Instead, the white-haired boy thrusts up into his hand, still riding his now-soft cock, and he comes within the minute, shuddering.

He collapses onto the Japanese teen, shivering in the cool air of the room, as it was the whole time during sex but not felt because they were both hot with the desire of it. It is a few minutes before he unfolds, smiling as the sweat cools on his forehead.

"I don't think I'll forget you like tea." He says simply. Kanda is a second back in the 'old days' where he wants to punch the smirk of the bean sprout's face, but instead his hands flutter to hold Allen's skinny white hips, stark against his own skin.

He's silent for a second, wondering what to say, before he settles on a random fact. "We have to leave soon."

And Allen, who is still smiling, says "I know. Are you coming with me?"

--

A month later and the Earl is on the move, and the final battle is going to be within the next few days- The exorcists can feel it within their bones, ringing in their souls, like an old man at sea can feel a storm stirring in his body hours before it happens.

Allen, Allen is constantly followed by Link, except for now- in a darkened hall, pressed against the wall, arms wrapped around Kanda's neck as he desperatly kisses him.

And Kanda, he kisses back just as hard, arms wrapped around his waist tight, eyes closed.

When they stop, it is only because an alarm is sounding, screaming for all exorcists to report to the gate, immediatly, it's _dire_-

Then it cuts off and the situation has gotten worse.

And Allen, which, in a month's time will be dead or worse, Kanda knows, just smiles tiredly. "We have to go."

And Kanda, in a split second decision, panicked and wondering if he'll make it out alive, live another day where Allen will bring him tea instead of coffee, holds out his hand and smiles a smile he only used on his mother, rusty though it is.

"I know. Are you coming with me?"


End file.
